The present invention relates to a device for mixing and dispensing fluids and, more particularly, an aspiration type device for mixing and dispensing fluids having an improved suction control mechanism.
Known prior art devices for mixing a liquid into a stream of water or the like suffer from a number of serious disadvantages. In "side hole aspirators" where a restricted metering passage is positioned in the sidewall of the mainstream passage as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,662, there is a problem with clogging of the metering passage. Further, without the addition of active valve type devices, which create resistance to flow and thus minimize range, the known aspirators fail to pass the so-called "California Test" which insures against the liquid which is being mixed into the stream of water being sucked back into the water source. In addition, known devices either fail to permit adequate regulation of the proportion of additive liquid or include complicated valving mechanisms which increase the cost of the device. Naturally, it is highly desirable to provide a device for mixing and dispensing fluids in desired amounts without the need of complicated valving mechanisms. Additionally, known aspirator type spray devices project a comparatively weak stream because of inherently small bores and thus cannot be employed to spray moderate to large size shade and fruit trees.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for mixing a liquid into a stream of water in a controlled manner while providing a strong output stream.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a device for mixing and dispensing fluids which insures against back flow to the source of the main fluid stream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reliable device for mixing and dispensing fluids which is free from small openings and is of uncomplicated construction.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.